A new generation
by jacquisup
Summary: Someone new comes up in the world. The new prince or princess of the Pridelands.
1. Chapter 1

Kiara and Kovu were sitting outside talking when they heard something.

"Kiara? Kovu?"

They turned around and saw Simba and Nala.

"Yes mom, daddy?" Kiara asked.

"Well, you're father and I were thinking it's time for him to start training Kovu how to become king." Nala said. Kovu sat there in shock while Kiara smiled.

"Um, are you sure about this Simba?" Kovu asked.

"I'm sure Kovu. You'll be great. And you have us to help when it's time." he said smiling.

"Ok, if you're sure."

"Start tomorrow morning for my morning rounds, sound good?" He nodded.

Then Kiara headed to hunting while Kovu stayed home and Simba on his evening rounds. When they got home and had dinner Kovu sat there thinking.

'Am I going to be a good king?'

"Kovu?" He jumped and snapped out of it.

"Huh? Oh, hi Kiara."

"You OK?" Kiara asked.

"Yeah, just thinking about something."

She stared at him but nodded. The next day Kovu and Simba were leaving and starting Kovu's king lessons.

"Alright Kovu, let's get started." Simba said smiling.

While he was busy with his lessons Kiara was going for a walk with her friends Tanna and Sashi.

"So, you two been thinking about having any cubs lately?" Sashi asked.

"Not right now, we're gonna wait a little longer." Kiara said.

Tanna and Sashi nodded. "You're pretty young anyway." Tanna said.

After a while they decided to head back home.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been three months since Kovu started his lessons and Nala hadn't felt very good. She was laying in the sun and relaxing. Simba and Kovu were on their king lesson while Kiara, Vitani, Tanna and Sashi were hunting.

When they came back Nala wasn't that hungry so didn't eat that much.

"Nala, are you feeling ok?" Simba asked.

"I've had a bit of a stomachache and a feeling that I have something I wasn't expecting. So I'm going to go to Rafiki." she said.

He nodded and understood what she was talking about. While she left he was a little worried.

When she got there she thought about it being true.

"Rafiki?" she said.

A head appeared and smiled. "Nala, what can I do for you?" Rafiki asked.

"I need you to look at something for me. I haven't felt good lately with something I'm familiar with but want to double check."

He smiled and nodded. "Come in and we can find out."

So she went inside and laid down. While he looked at she looked at him and waited.

"Well Nala it looks like you are pregnant."

"I thought I was too old to have another cub." she said.

"Well apparently not." he said.

"Alright, thanks Rafiki." He smiled and nodded.

On her way home she saw Kiara hunting for lunch. She smiled and continued to head home.

"Nala?" Simba said.

"Simba, I need to tell you something." Nala said.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I'm pregnant." He sat there in shock.

"Ok, wasn't expecting that."

"Me neither. What are we going to tell Kiara? What if it's a boy, does Kiara stay first in line or the other one?"

"Calm down Nala, I'll ask Zazu later. And I'm sure Kiara will be fine." He gave her a lick and she nodded.

A few minutes later Kiara, Vitani, Tanna and Sashi came with some lunch. While they ate Nala thought of a way to tell Kiara.

After lunch Simba and Nala wanted to talk to Kovu and Kiara.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" Kiara asked.

"How would you feel if you had a little brother or sister?" Simba asked.

She smiled. "I'd love it!"

"I would be fine. I have a sister and had a brother after all." Kovu said.

"Good, because in three months you're going to have one." Nala said.

"Congratulations Simba, Nala. We'll help in any way we can. Right Kiara?"

"Right Kovu."

Simba and Nala smiled. Then went to tell the others.


	3. Chapter 3

Throughout the time Nala would do the usual, take a walk for a bit, nap and spend time with her family.

Rafiki would come and check on her and say she's doing fine. Kiara would help her when she needed it.

A few days had gone by and she was just laying there when she felt something she was familiar with.

"Tasha, can you go get Simba please?" She nodded and went to find him.

A few minutes later they were in the cove.

"Nala, what's wrong?" he asked.

"It's time." she said.

"Alright, Tanna, go get Sashi and Kiara please." She nodded and went to get them.

When she found them she called out their names.

"What's wrong?" Sashi asked.

"Nala's in labor." Tanna said.

"Let's go." Kiara said.

When they got there they had Simba and Kovu wait outside.

"Don't worry Simba, she'll be fine." Kovu said.

"I know, I'm just a little nervous because it's been almost three years since she had Kiara. I thought we were too old to have cubs." he said.

"You'll do fine. You were young when you had Kiara and were fine."

"Good point."

Sure enough Kiara was coming out and smiling.

"It's a boy." she said.

Simba smiled and headed to Nala. Kovu went over and nuzzled Kiara.

"You're going to be a good sister."

She smiled. "I hope so."

So they went inside the cave to go see them and the cub.


	4. Chapter 4

It was dark out and there were people in the elephant grave yard.

"I wish we could get rid of Simba." Natana said.

"Yeah, I'm sick of living in the elephant graveyard." Mcally said.

"It's bad enough the hyenas live here." Vatasha said.

"We'll think of something." Natana said.

Back at Pride rock it had been a week since Nala had Kali and was doing good.

Simba was still teaching Kovu his king lessons and was going to talk to Zazu about something later.

After their afternoon rounds Simba went to go talk to Zazu.

"Zazu?"

"Good afternoon sire. How can I help you?" he said.

"I was just wondering if you knew which one will take the throne." he said.

"It will be the oldest one of your cubs. So in your case aside from being a female Kiara will take the next throne." Zazu explained.

"Alright Zazu, thanks."

"You're welcome sire."

Then they split up and Simba headed home. When he got there he walked over to Nala.

"Nala, can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure." she said.

When they got outside they sat down.

"So, what did you need to talk about?"

"I talked to Zazu about who's taking the throne next." he said.

"I wasn't even thinking of that. Who is it?" she asked.

"Kiara, he said the oldest comes next." he said while she nodded.

"Alright, why don't we go tell them now." she said.

So they went to go get Kiara and Kovu.

"Kiara, Kovu, can we talk to you for a minute?" Nala asked.

They nodded and went outside for a walk.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" she said.

"Who's going to take the crown, me or Kali when he gets older." he said.

"And who is it?" Kovu asked.

"I checked with Zazu the other day and he said that no matter the gender, the oldest will be next in line." Simba said.

"Alright, I thought it was him that took it." Kiara said.

"No, it's you." Nala said.

So they headed back home.


	5. Chapter 5

Throughout the time Kovu would be on his king lessons, Kiara would play with her brother, hunt and spend time with her friends.

A month had gone by and Kali was just like his father. Energetic, curious and tries to get out by himself.

One day Kiara was outside in the sun when she saw someone trying to get out.

"Oh no you don't." She stood up headed over to Kali. "You may be sick of doing nothing but your still too little."

Then she picked him up and carried him inside. When they got back in she put him down.

"Looking for someone?"

Nala looked up and hurried over to grab him.

"Where have you been?" Nala asked.

"He was trying to get out but I was just laying out in the sun and saw him." she said.

Nala sighed. "You act more like your father than your sister did." Then she picked him up and put him down for a nap.

"Thanks for finding him."

She smiled. "I'm the big sister which means I have to protect him. Especially since he's a cub and I'm an adult."

"You are going to be a good mother when you have a cub." Nala said shaking her head.

"Thanks, I'll try the best I can."


	6. Chapter 6

Before they knew it Kali was three months old and going outside for the first time.

"Be careful out there. Try not to get into too much trouble either." Simba said.

"Oh for heaven sake! Simba you were like this with Kiara when she was a cub. And I'll say it again, you're the one that put us in danger when we were cubs." Nala said pushing him down on his back.

"I know, I just don't want a repeat of Kiara." he said. "Well, I better go get Kovu. Morning rounds time."

She watched him go get Kovu and shook her head.

A few days later Vitani was on her way to the watering hole when she heard something.

"Mommy?"

She looked around and saw a cub that looked three months old like Kali.

"Are you ok?"

The cub jumped in surprise.

"It's ok, I'm not going to hurt you. Are you lost?"

The cub nodded. "I was on my way to the watering hole with mommy when she was hit by something and made us split up."

"Calm down, what's your name?"

"Caley." she said.

"I'm Vitani. How long have you been looking for her?"

"About two days." Caley said.

"Why don't you come with me and we can get you checked on ok?"

She nodded and followed her to Pride rock.

"Simba, Nala?" Vitani said.

"What's wrong Vitani?" Nala asked.

"I saw a cub on my way to the watering hole alone. She said she was split up from her mother two days ago." she said.

"Where is she?" Simba asked.

"Right behind me. Caley, come on out, we aren't going to hurt you."

She slowly came into site. And Simba and Nala looked at each other.

"Alright, why don't you stay with us and we'll see what we can do. Alright?" Nala said.

"And for now how about Vitani takes care of you, you don't mind do you?" Simba said.

"Not at all. She said she's about three months old, so she's as old as Kali." she said.

"Alright, we'll start looking for her parents."

"I don't have a daddy, he left mommy last month." Caley said.

"Ok then, we just need to find her mother." he said.


	7. Chapter 7

A week had gone by and they still hadn't found Caley's mother. Kali and Caley were getting along well and will play around with each other.

One day Simba and Nala had had Vitani bring Caley to them and tell her something.

"Caley, Simba and Nala want to talk to you about something." She nodded and followed.

"Caley, we're very sorry but we still haven't found your mom. So we want you to stay here and Vitani can take care of you like she does now." Nala said.

Her eyes watering and Vitani holding her close. She nodded.

"Don't worry, I'll take good care of you." Vitani said.

After a while Vitani had her in her mouth and was carrying her to bed.

While she did that Kiara was playing with Kali.

"Alright Kal, let's head back home. It's getting dark out."

He nodded so they headed home.

When they got there they saw their parents and headed over to them.

"Any luck?" Kiara asked.

They shook their head. "No, so Vitani is taking it from here." Simba said.

"Poor kid. Well, at least we tried and she has Tani to take care of her." she said. Everyone else nodded.

"And me to play with!" Kali said.

"Yup, you're going to be great." she said.

Their parents nodded and smiled.


	8. Chapter 8

It had been two weeks since Vitani had taken her in and was doing good. Kali and Caley were getting close and have a lot of fun with each other.

One day Kiara was sitting outside in some shade while Kali and Caley were playing tag close to the watering hole.

"Come on Cal! Come and get me!" Kali said.

"Hey! I'm not that slow!" Caley said running.

"Alright, the cubs are busy playing while the princess is just laying there." Natana said.

"Let's get this done." Mcally said.

Kiara laid there smiling at her brother and his friend when she heard something. She stood up and looked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the princess and prince of the Pride lands." Natana said.

"Natana, what are you doing here?" Kiara said darkly.

Kali and Caley were standing behind her scared.

"We want revenge on what your father did to us." Vatasha said.

One of them started heading to Kali and Caley. But Kiara pushed them closer.

"It happened two years ago. Let it go." she said.

"Yeah right princess. Let us win the Pride lands and we'll leave you and the rest of the lions alone." Natana said.

"No. Now leave." she said seriously.

Before she could do anything one of the other lions jumped on top of Kali and got him deep in the shoulder.

"KALI! Leave him alone!" Kiara yelled and ran towards Natana. But Mcally cut her off and she fell.

"You want us to leave him alone?" Mcally asked.

"Leave them alone, they're only three months old." she said standing up.

Vatasha ran on top of Kali and got him in the back. Then the cheek. While Kiara started fighting them and trying to protect the cubs Caley left and ran to Pride rock.

When she got there Vitani saw her panting and looking scared.

"Caley, what's wrong?" Vitani asked. Everyone else looked at her.

"Kali and Kiara are getting hurt! Some lions came and are fighting. Kiara's trying to fight them herself because me and Kali are too little." she said.

"Alright, take us to them and we can help." Simba said.

So they all followed her to the watering hole as fast as they could.

Back at the watering hole,

"Well Kiara, I have to say, you're a good fighter." Vatasha said.

Kiara stood there panting hard. And then jumped back onto Mcally to get Kali to safety.

When she got him off Kali she kicked him hard. "Kal, go hide I'll take care of them."

"But-"

"Now!"

He ran to hide behind a bush and watched. Kiara was covered in scratches and blood.

"Someone's overprotective aren't you?" Vatasha said.

Kiara was coughing up blood right now. Jumped on to her.

"KALI! KIARA!" Nala yelled when the others got there.

They ran and got them away from her.

"What do you want Natana?" Nala said.

"Revenge." Natana said.

Then the others started fighting. Kiara was weak and had trouble staying awake but still fought.

"Kiara, go! You're to hurt to fight now!" Kovu said.

But she ignored him and kept doing it. After a few minutes Kiara had one get her leg deep and blood deeper than before. When she got him off she stood there swaying back and forth for a few seconds and then passed out.

"KIARA!" Simba yelled.

Kovu got Mcally hard using the training his mother did with him as a cub and started and started running to Kiara but was cut off. While they all fought everyone was worried about Kiara. Kali was fine but covered in scratches.

When one of the lions fell hard he took a deep breath.

"Natana, we have to give in. There's too many and they're stronger." Mcally said after she got Kovu off of her.

The others nodded and then Natana stopped. "Alright, you win."

She was to hurt to keep going. So they all ran and the others ran over to Kiara.

"Kiara?" Kovu said rubbing her shoulder gently. But got no reply.

"She still has a heartbeat but is in really bad shape." he said.

"Let's bring her to Rafiki and see what he can do to help." Simba said.

Everyone nodded and Kovu put Kiara on his back and they hurried to Rafiki.


	9. Chapter 9

When they got there Rafiki worked hard on fixing her up the best he could. Kali had a few scars but would heal just fine.

While he did that Simba, Nala and Kovu were worried sick. Kovu was pacing back and forth while Simba tried to calm Nala down.

A few hours later Rafiki appeared. Everyone looked up at him and waited.

"She'll survive. She has many scars and places she's never going to fully heal. But will be fine." Rafiki said.

Everyone sighed in relief.

"Thank you Rafiki." Simba said.

"You're welcome Simba, Nala."

"Can go see her?" Kovu asked.

"Yes. Just be careful, she's still unconscious." Everyone nodded and went to go see her.

When they got there Kovu laid down next to Kiara and gave her a lick.

"Don't worry Kovu, she'll survive." Vitani said.

A few seconds later they heard someone moan. They all looked at Kiara and hoped it was her.

Then she slowly opened her eyes. "Kovu?" she said quietly.

He gave her a lick and nodded. "You feeling ok?"

"Yeah, just sore in places. How long have I been out?" she said.

"The sun is setting right now." he said.

She nodded and saw her parents and brother.

"Hi mom, daddy, Kali."

"Are you ok sweetie?" Nala asked.

She nodded. "Kali, Caley are you two ok?"

"Yeah, I ran and got the grownups while you kept them busy." Caley said.

"Good, Kal?"

"I'm fine, some scars but I'm fine. Thanks for saving me and Cal." Kali said.

"Well, as a big sister it's my job to protect you. And as princess and adult it's up to me to protect the cubs." She smiled.

"When she becomes queen she's going to be very protective and a very good one." Simba said smiling. Nala nodded and smiled proudly.

Then Rafiki appeared to check on her. "A Kiara, how do you feel?"

"Not bad. Sore but pretty good." she said.

"Alright, when you feel ready you can get home. But I want you to stay home for a while and heal the best you can. Some parts of you aren't going to be fully healed." he said.

Kiara nodded and looked at Kovu.

"I think I'm ready to get home, I'm gonna need some help though."

He smiled and nodded. "What do you need?"

"Just let me put most of my weight on you please." she said.

He nodded and helped her stand. While she did that she winced.

"You ok?" Vitani asked.

"Yeah, it's not gonna be easy to move for a while though." She started to walk and lean on Kovu.

"Thanks for the help Rafiki." she said smiling.

"You're welcome Kiara. Be careful." he said smiling back.

When they started to head home Kiara was slow and held on Kovu. When they got home he helped her lay down and get some more rest.

As the time went on she was getting her strength back and could take care of herself again. She started hunting again and everything was back to what it once was.

She kept an eye on Kali and Caley as usual but spent time with her friends, herself and with Kovu. Everything was fine.


End file.
